


Girl Genius Oneshot Collection

by Han502653



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: A bunch of random Oneshots, Angst, Fluff, Multi, The first one is really sad, The second one isn't exactly sad, Zeetha Wulfenbach Snipplets to be found, Ziggs - Freeform, mention of thoughts of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han502653/pseuds/Han502653
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of GG oneshots and drabbles I write that have nowhere else to go.</p><p>Chap 1: A sad little oneshot. Warning: Character death.<br/>Chap 2-4: Some scenes of a theoretical Zeetha Wulfenbach Au I want to write eventually. Warning: Minor mentions of thoughts of suicide. Chapter 3 is warning free.<br/>Chap 5: Also a scene from Zeetha Wulfenbach. Warning: Minor swearing I guess.<br/>Chap 6: A small oneshot on Zeetha's childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crash

“You’re going to be _fine_ ,” Agatha said shakily, glancing up from where she was futility dressing some of Zeetha’s wounds to scan the sky for help. “I’m _going_ to make it okay.” They were surrounded on all sides by scrap and debris from their crashed airship. The crash had been horrible; Zeetha had saved Agatha’s life, and was now paying the price.

Zeetha snorted a wet snort, blood coming from both her nose and mouth. Shakily she lifted her better arm and, with far more focus than it should have been, bopped Agatha on the nose. “You’re certainly welcome to try,” She told her. Her voice far too calm and accepting for Agatha’s liking. “But don’t you be shoving everything else aside to rush me to a slab. You have things to do girl, thing’s more important than me.”

“Zee-” Zeetha shushed her with what was more like a light smack to the lips. Her arm faltered and she only managed to keep it up by grabbing Agatha’s collar. She pulled he girl closer.

“And if it doesn’t work,” she started, forcing Agatha to look her in the eye. “Don’t go blaming yourself. I’m your _Kolee_ , it’s my _job_ to keep you safe. And you have _already_ saved my life once; I’m just returning the favor. If it wasn’t for you I would have been dead _years ago_.” She pulled Agatha down low enough to give her a bloody kiss on the forehead, and then let her hand drop. Tears began to stream down Agatha’s face.

“Zeetha don’t talk like that,’ she whispered. “You’re not dead yet-“

“Agatha, _half_ my body is dead,” Zeetha interrupted tiredly, her voice beginning to go. “The rest just hasn’t caught up yet. At this point all you’re doing is wasting bandages.”

“But it’s not _fair_!” Agatha pounded the ground with a fist. “You haven’t – you haven’t even gotten _home_ yet.”

Zeetha’s small smile dropped, and she turned her head with some difficulty to stare at the very top of a red mountain in the distance. “No. But Agatha _you_ brought me proof that my home existed. _You_ brought it into sight. That’s more than _I_ ever hoped for.”

Her voice softened. “Though, when you get there, can you tell-” she coughed, heaving painful coughs. “Tell, my mom I’m sorry I worried her, that I’m…I’m sorry I didn’t come back…” She trailed off, still staring at the mountain in the distance. Wondering what else to say. Something to her father, who she was still mad at, but still kind of wanted a big hug from. Something to Higgs, whom she was just starting to think, that just maybe, she had a future with. No, that would just make things more painful for the both of them.

She grasped Agatha’s hand and turned back to look at her. “And if you could, punch Gil on the arm, a _good_ one not some weak tap, and tell him he’s an idiot. I never got the chance growing up to do so.” She smiled at Agatha weakly. Who could only nod through her tears.

“And remember not to take _any_ shit from either of those boy,” She continued her voice getting fainter. “Tell Mamma, if you do chose both of them, you can have my share of the pot.”

“Zeetha!” Agatha weakly demanded, Zeetha chuckled painfully.

“And just…try not to be sad okay, just _kick_ that Mother of yours butt, and be _happy_.” Her voce faltered completely. And she blinked, once, twice, squeezed Agatha’s hand, and took one last inhale.

That’s how the others found them, Agatha silently leaning over Zeetha mangled body, tears dripping off her nose. While Zeetha laid motionless, a small smile on her face and not a single tear down her cheek.


	2. Zeetha Wulfenbach Au: Debriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Higgs returns from checking on the Jagers to find a clank barring his passage to debrief with the new Fraulein Baroness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Thoughts of suicide mention, minor swearing.
> 
> A snippet of what will one day be a full series on the adventures of Zeetha Wulfenbach. So a bit spoilery, but I can't guarantee that any of this will actually be canon in the actual series when I get to writting it. Also my first real shot as writing Higgs. Their will be two, maybe three more snipplets after this. This one takes place right at the beginning of the timeskip, and the chaos it brought.
> 
> Because of a series of events one major thing to know to understand the story is that Zeetha was the one who knew Zola, was there with the trio the entire time, and in such was never stabbed, and Higgs took longer to grasp his feeling for her. Zeetha do to multiple reasons is not really aware of her feelings for him. Mostly because the small part that is aware is keeping the rest from figuring it out because it knows Zeetha has way to much to deal with as is. As such their was no fun time in a clank on the way out.

When Higgs returned the ship was still in chaos, but now at least it was productive chaos. Airmen, Messengers, Officials, and Clanks were still running around like headless chicken but now they were doing it while filling up their purpose. Zeetha had managed to regain some control even if she was now co-leader with her brother. He still wasn’t quite sure what to make of him. He had known of Zeetha since before he had joined up even if he had never met the kid1, but he was new.

Getting to Zeetha proved harder, the clank the Baron had left his children barred his passage declaring that Zeetha had ordered to not be disturbed2. He had saluted and left only to wander the halls trying to find the best route past. He didn’t trust that clank, not after the expression he had saw on Zeetha’s face when she had given him his orders. The fact that she thought it was needed to disguise some of his orders behind others was enough cause to distrust said clank. The fact she also found it necessary to suddenly promote him with an obviously fake grin didn’t help.

A quick trip through the vents, which involved nearly losing an arm to a booby trap and pausing when he came upon a pile of documents hidden away3, he was past the guard. He dropped to his feet silently, glancing behind him only once to make sure he hadn’t been detected. Clanks and their sensors kept improving at a rate that was hard to keep up with. There was a light under one of the doors down the hall and he padded over slowly, peeking in to make sure she was alone.

The room was only lit by a dim blue light produced by what he would swear was one of the lamps from the Castle. She was huddled over her desk staring at something in her hands. He knocked. “You wanted to see me as soon I got back,” he asked with a modest attempt at a salute. She glanced up, then back at her hands.

“I did,” she said tiredly, but she didn’t seem mad with him for sneaking in. He walked over and nearly skipped a step when he realized the thing she was twirling in her hands was a cyanide pill. A strange bubble of anxious fear wisped up inside him and he forced it away with a low controlled breath.

She gave a low snort, and tapped the pill on her desk. “My father gave this to me, before I left for Paris.” Her face, perfectly controlled to a state of neutrality, suddenly cracked though her voice stayed even. “I wasn’t even eighteen and here he is giving me a suicide pill.” She trailed off. Higgs shifted, this wasn’t something he had ever had to deal with before. Zeetha noticed, he could tell by the slight jerk of her head away from him and the quick shove of the pill into one of her pockets. “How are the Jägers,” she asked quickly.

He paused ever so shortly, before deciding he wasn’t going to take this out he had been offered. He cared, it was probably the stupidest thing he has ever done, but it was too late to take it back, far too late. He wasn’t just going to let this go, not with that pill burning a hole into her pocket. He just wished he had a clue about what he was doing.

“Alright as far as I can tell,” he said approaching until he was at her shoulder. He paused trying to find the right words to not give away too much. “Regrouping.” He finished, thinking aback to the shell-shocked Jägers, the argument he had with Dimo as he left, the shocking lack of supplies. He felt guilty for leaving but he had a job to do only he could. He would just have to hope Dimo fit the new role he had been given.

Zeetha nodded distractedly and he was surprised when she didn’t try and scourge for more information. They stood in silence for a moment before Higgs cleared his throat. “What… what do you plan to do with the Jägers?” he asked.

“Them,” she asked jolting from her thoughts. “They’re not planning on attacking us are they?”

Higgs blinked. “I doubt it, their more focused on feedin’ themselves at the moment.”

“Then I have a thousand problems and for once Jägers are not any of them4,” Zeetha sighed rubbing at her temple. “I have no desire to make the Jägers my enemy and if they don’t see me as one I’m happy to keep it that way.” She paused thinking again. “I would offer them shelter if I thought they would take it up and if it wasn’t the worst idea ever…” she trailed off in a grimaced. Higgs furrowed his eyebrows.

“Worst idea ever?”

She didn’t respond for a while then sighed, “The problem is that it’s not my decision to make, not really, it’s my fathers and he wouldn’t dare, not after what happened.”

“No offence ma’am but… your father is trapped in the bubble with the Lady Heterodyne.”

“Yes and no,” Zeetha said as if she wasn’t sure she should, her eyes drifting towards the door. Higgs frown and looked over to the door himself.

“The clank,” he guessed thinking back to his earlier misgivings, to her fake grin and hidden orders.

“Partly,” she agreed even as she paled a bit. “Father built it to keep an eye on us, I think he really thinks I’m wasped,” Zeetha explained in a mummer. “As for Gil, he…” She clutched her fists at the thought, “did something to him.”

“Somethin’” he urged when it seemed she wasn’t going to continue, wavering between if he should or shouldn’t place a hand on her shoulder.

“Sometimes when he’s talking to me,” Zeetha said softly. “It’s not really him talking, it’s Father.” Higgs froze as he digested that.

“Y’mean—”

“That my Father, in his hatred of The Other, did the exact same thing as she did,” she snarled cruelly. “Oh yes. And that clank out there, it’s supposed to get rid of us should it decide we are working in the benefit of the Other, me through being _wasped_ , and him if there is a chance the wasp followed the mind meld.” Higgs, through with his unsurety, lightly placed his hand onto her shoulders.

“Can it be reversed?” he asked after a moment.

“I don’t know,” Zeetha whispered as she covered her face with her hands. “I can’t find his notes and even if I did I doubt I could understand any of them. Tarvek thought he could get The Other from Agatha, but he’s in that stupid bubble too, and—”she trailed off as Higgs realized he was rubbing her shoulders. A flush burned up his neck but he didn’t stop.

“I wish he did it to me,” she murmured after a while. Higgs started and glanced down at her with an incredulous look. “Don’t look at me like that,” she defended catching the look out of the corner of her eye. “I don’t want it to have happened to me but, that would be awkward as hell but…” she paused for a moment then sighed. “But at least I know him. Gil has had what, _three_ conversations with him, two that was all yelling and one that I seriously doubt was the calm and serious discussion that lead to a consensual mind takeover that they keep trying to tell me it was.” She all out growled the last sentence before flopping down into an exhausted mess. “I can’t imagine what it must be like to have a someone you don’t know living with you in your head, someone who left you as a baby, and now its happening to two of the only people I give a shit about!”

She smacked the desk with a fist and dully watched as a cup of pens wobbled. Slowly she unclutched her hand and winced. “That was unsatisfying.”

Higgs eyes the dent in the metal table with a bit of surprise. “It rarely is,” he added lightly as he squeezed her shoulders. “Perhap’ I should get you to bed.” Zeetha stilled for a second under his hands and then let out an amused snort. Higgs blinked. His face went white and then a bright red as he realized what he had said. He let go of her shoulders as if he had been stun. “Uh, I didn’— er didn’t mean –“

Zeetha waved a hand lazily even as she let out a slight chuckle. “It’s fine, I know what you meant.” Getting up with a big stretch, one that had her shirt riding up, which showed just how low her pants were riding, and a sharp smirk that told him this was on completely on purpose, she said, “thanks for the offer but no, I should be making sure that idiot of a … er… Brather6 of mine is getting some sleep.” Higgs caught himself and looked pointedly away until she was done.

Once on her heels again, her grin softened. “You really do need to work on that though,” she said not unkindly. “You kind of have a habit of putting your foot in your mouth.5” He closed his eyes with an internal groan. He was not great with words he was aware of that, but he had never been this bad, not before, well…   He rubbed his face in frustration. Seven hundred year old heterodyne monsters were not supposed to act like horny teenagers.

Zeetha let out a light laugh, some of the stress leaving her shoulders. Well that was something at least. She walked with him out of the room and was surprised when he paused under a vent.

“That Clank at your door said you didn’ want to be disturbed,” he admitted, looking a bit sheepish. Zeetha rolled her eyes.

“Now she listens to me, I’ll clear that up later. But yeah it’s probably best if she doesn’t see you leave. Careful about the traps though.

“Yes Ma’am.”

They split ways, both deep in their thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Something he was very aware was no longer true. Very, very aware.  
> 2\. Later he would learn it had involved being told that if they wanted to keep their hats, they would do the work they were assigned to do. It amuses him how much the Jägers had rubbed off on her  
> 3\. A quick look showed just how good a spy Wooster was, though he was missing a few vital pieces.  
> 4\. Zeetha was actually very fond of the Jägers, but even she had to admit they caused trouble where ever they went, even when they didn’t mean to.  
> 5\. 5. Good thinking on referring to her as dangerous Higgs, but implying that she may or may not be stupid was not your best plan.  
> 6\. Brother, Father, Screw it I’ll just call them Brather – Zeetha’s thought process.


	3. Zeetha Wulfenbach Au: A Quite Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none.  
> A short, quite moment not long after Debriefing. Mostly a short Ziggs fluff piece.
> 
> A snippet of what will one day be a full series on the adventures of Zeetha Wulfenbach. So a bit spoilery, but I can't guarantee that any of this will actually be canon in the actual series when I get to writing it. 
> 
> Because of a series of events one major thing to know to understand the story is that Zeetha was the one who knew Zola, was there with the trio the entire time, and in such was never stabbed, and Higgs took longer to grasp his feeling for her. Zeetha do to multiple reasons is not really aware of her feelings for him. Mostly because the small part that is aware is keeping the rest from figuring it out because it knows Zeetha has way to much to deal with as is. As such their was no fun time in a clank on the way out.

                Higgs sighed and glanced once again at the sleeping head on his lap. He wasn’t quite sure how this had happened. The two of them had been appreciating a quiet moment of calm and serenity, him reading, her going over some reports, when she had suddenly slumped over.

                After assuring himself that it wasn’t because of poison he should have gotten up, cleaned up the reports that had scattered, lay her out and place a blanket on her, and leave her to sleep. Well—three out of four wasn’t bad right?

                He snorted to himself as he stroked a hand through her hair, all clipped of brown and starting to grow out, now at her shoulders. He loved her hair, and not just for its color either—

                He snatched his hand away, his ears burning a brilliant red. Shaking it away he focused on his current problem. Particularly how one should not put their superior’s head on ones lap when they fall over exhausted. Even if he doubted that she would mind much, considering their craving of physical contact that she tried to hide.

                He was just worried for her.

                That was no excuse.

                He just didn’t want to let her go.

                Higgs allowed his head to fall back against the cushion and proceeded to let out a slow, calming breath out his nose. His heart pounded in his chest but there was no denying it.

                He was completely and utterly besotted with this girl and there was no going back.

                He loved her and it was going to hurt.


	4. Zeetha Wulfenbach Au: The Great Ice Wrym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Very vague mentions of the cyanide pill this Zeetha carries with her.
> 
> The border clanks are reporting someone claiming to be Agatha is around, which is enough to get her brather excited and angry in turn, and then they come across Violetta. (The scene with Gil, Martellus, and Violetta post-timeskip, except Zeetha Wulfenbach version.)
> 
> A snippet of what will one day be a full series on the adventures of Zeetha Wulfenbach. So a bit spoilery, but I can't guarantee that any of this will actually be canon in the actual series when I get to writing it.
> 
> Because of a series of events, one major thing to know to understand the story is that Zeetha was the one who knew Zola, was there with the trio the entire time, and in such was never stabbed, and Higgs took longer to grasp his feeling for her. Zeetha do to multiple reasons is not really aware of her feelings for him. Mostly because the small part that is aware is keeping the rest from figuring it out because it knows Zeetha has way to much to deal with as is. As such their was no fun time in a clank on the way out.

                “Violetta you’re afraid of me, why?” Gil asked from under a week of stubble and bags so dark they almost hid his eyes. Violetta shrunk back, searching for something to say, only to be saved by Zeetha forcibly shoving herself between the two.

                “Maybe because you’re being a psychotic thuggish oaf,” She snarled with exasperated malice. “Or perhaps because you forgotten how to bathe again.” For a second Gil looked hurt, and she softened a touch. “Go keep an eye on the oaf, I’ll deal with this.” He slunk off looking both embarrassed and concerned and perhaps a smidgen of suspicious as well.”

                Zeetha sighed and Violetta forcibly tore her eyes from Gil’s slouched back, to her. She looked better than her brother, she seemed to have cleaned herself recently, and she managed not to look like a corpse. While Gil looked maniacal and half a step from dead, Zeetha just looked bone-deep exhausted.

                “Sorry about that,” Zeetha grimaced as she slung an arm lazily over Violetta’s shoulders and led her around the wrym. Away from earshot, Violetta realized, of Gil, the girl with him, and the clank. Though not of the dragon driver who, at least for the moment, still sat upon the wrym, keeping watch over all the players below.

                A fuss broke out behind them. Zeetha glanced over, tsk’ed, and shook her head in pity. “Idiot is going to get himself killed,” She muttered under her breath. Then she turned to Violetta. “First off, are you okay? He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

                “No… would he have?”

                Zeetha cringed. “He hasn’t yet but…” She trailed off as sparkhounds appeared over the horizon. She cursed. “Get me some cover,” She ordered to the dragon driver who nodded and jumped from the wrym’s back and straight into the pack.

                Zeetha spun back around and gripped Violetta’s arms tightly. “Look, all I need to know, is Agatha back? Is she okay?”

                Violetta nodded without thinking, and then cringed. “Yes, mostly, uh—”

                Zeetha snorted, unhappy with the answer but in too much of a hurry to question it. “Good enough. Now there’s no way that we haven’t been spotted by the Jägers yet. If they don’t have Agatha already you need to tell them about her.”

                “Uh—” Violetta gapped logically.

                “I’m going to be suddenly distracted by sparkhounds, you are going to take the opportunity to escape, got it.”

                “What—”

                “Look Agatha can’t be around Gil right now… my father, he did something to him. The Jägers will tell you, go!” While the others are distracted!” Zeetha gave her a harsh push before jumping into the fray. Violetta paused only for a second before turning and dashing off towards the woods she had been pushed towards.

                Zeetha tumbled and ducked, killing the sparkhounds without much mercy. Years of frustration, and being little more than a desk jockey bleed out of her with each punch. The cold air keeping her head clear even as she allowed stress to bubble up and out. The thin rays of hope, recently fed, kept buried deep, to figure out later, when it is safe.

                Distantly she could her brother (or perhaps her father) being an idiot. A flash of bright light distracted her for a moment, just long enough for a wounded sparkhound to grab a bite of her calf.

                Zeetha let out a silent roar and slammed the tip of her sword down and allowing a searing jolt of electricity to follow, severing it’s spine in the neck. Above her Higgs, atop a pile of Sparkhound corpses, grabbed a Sparkhound out for her head. With a hand and a twist, the Sparkhound hung limply.

                Zeetha eyed Higgs, who raised an eyebrow. She snorted and slumped to the ground to pry the half closed jaws from around her calf.

                As she did so she scanned lazily across the field, eyes pausing on her seared brother in Bo’s arms.

                “How is he? Knocked cold?” Higgs questioned as he threw the dead Sparkhound at one of the few live ones.

                “No, just stunned,” She replied in her robotic manner.

                Zeetha snorted, and muttered, “Pity,” under her breath.

                Higgs seemed to share her thoughts. “To bad, he could’ve used the sleep.” With a quick glance at Zeetha, who was wiping away at her wound with some cloth, and another to the few Sparkhounds who were circling warily, he added. “I got this. You go kill that guy.”

                “Yes,” she agreed, laying Gil down onto the snow and leaping to her feet. Zeetha didn’t bother to watch, just pulled the bandage on her leg tight and allowed Higgs to pull her to her feet.

                “I got this,” He said as he stopped her from shambling over to her brother. Zeetha paused and shot a dull attempt at a glare to him, but turned and limped towards the wrym, who was happily feasting on the dead Sparkhounds.

                Entirely missing the wince Higgs shot at her retreating back. He knew what was burning a hole in her pocket, knew she hated feeling controlled, that she was controlled in too many ways.

                That after two and a half years he still wasn’t any closer to fixing anything.

                He let out a long breath from his nose and turned back to the young co-Baron who was beginning to come around.

                “Come along sir,” he said, lifting him into his arms with ease. Gil’s face scrunched. His expressions flashing in a way Higgs knew meant that Gil and Klaus were fighting for dominance.

                He stood just in time to watch the giant clank fly off with a ranting Prince. He shook his head and carried Gil over to Zeetha who was leaning heavily on the wrym, her makeshift bandage already beginning to bleed through.

                She eyed Gil with some worry, only to snort and glance away as he began to demand they chase after Agatha and ignore any medical attention.

                “Don’t be an idiot,” she growled before Bo could step in. “Your stunned, Bang is—Bang, and I need stitches. None of us are up for girl chasing.” Higgs followed her gaze, seeing the tracks Violetta had left behind. He caught Zeetha eye for a moment, and then glanced back down at Gil as he placed him on the saddle.

                “I’ll go after her sir,” He glanced back up at Zeetha. “Ma’am.”

                Zeetha nodded.

                Gil made a few more attempts at rebelling but was quickly shut down by Bo, who made it very clear that both Wulfenbaches must go with her.

                Higgs watched them go, and then turned to the tracks.

                Time to go hunting.


	5. Zeetha Wulfenbach Au: Klaus wakes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Klaus wakes up in the Great Hospital, Zeetha is there waiting for him. She's not amused.
> 
> Takes place before all my prior snipplets, prior to this Zeetha was traveling with Agatha and the circus but then Stumhulten happened and Zeetha decide it was probably best to return, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Some minor cursing I suppose.
> 
> Also this snipplet is titled Zeetha Wulfenbach and the Pain in the Ass Father in my notes.

“I see you’ve finally decided to come home.” Zeetha frowned, glancing over her shoulder to her immobile Father. He looked horrible but alert. Zeetha mentally kicked herself, it was obvious he had been awake for a while.

“I’ve been home,” she told him in a huff. “You may think me irresponsible, but I’m not stupid, your Empire is taken care of, Stumhulten is contained, you’ll make a full recovery if you _listen_ to Dr. Sun.”

“And you doing it here,” he challenged.

“Father, in the last hour I have killed four assassins and many more beforehand. I thought you liked living.” For a while it was quite.

“You left,” he finally stated. “You changed sides, just like that, all of you.”

“Are you talking about the Hostages,” Zeetha asked, incredulous. “Father, Agatha is a strong spark, but she is also kind and had been with them for days by that time, not to mention she has a family connection to the Headboy, whose only other living family are heads in jars.

“You on the other hand are the Baron who has taken them hostage, something every child who comes on board, no matter how young, understands. You are the reason they find so much comfort in Von Pinn, they know she will protect them from _you_. Why would they choses you over her.”

She knew that was true. Knew it from the whispered conversations carefully made out of earshot of any of the nurses. Knew it from the concerned glances shared when someone’s parents started trouble. Knew it from the fear that suffocated the school when someone ultimately disappeared without a word. Now Zeetha knew they had just been sent away to another hidden place, that her father had to make it seem that he was willing to go through with his threats on the hostages or it wouldn’t work, but the hostages had not, could not, have known. As far as they were concerned that student was dead or worse.

She knew it because as a child she had felt the same way. Not as strongly, but there all the same.

Zeetha snorted. “Not to mention Theo saw you and you’re brain coring, he loves stories, he knows all of Othar’s, did you really think you still had much of his loyalty after that. And with his loyalty gone the other soon went.”

For a moment silence, then “She’s the Other, Zeetha,” he said as if begging Zeetha to believe him. Zeetha sighed. “I saw her Zeetha, I know Lucrezia and it was her.”

“Close but not quite, Agatha is Agatha but the late Prince apparently was obsessed with her. He was housing Geisterdamen under the castle, their apparently her minions, and had a machine to download Lucrezia into the mind of a young girl. Unfortunately they needed their “holy child” for it to work, but they lost her, so he tried it on pretty much anyone, including his daughter. That’s what happened to all the female sparks, the Geisterdamen were kidnapping them and they died in that machine.”

Zeetha paused and took a breath, shrugging her shoulder. “Except for Agatha.”

Klaus paused, taking all of this in, “And she is…”

“Contained.” Zeetha said bluntly, and then stopped. Wondering if she should continue or not. Klaus stared at her, face darkening, not completely convinced.

“How?”

“That locket you had, what was it,” Zeetha said instead, returning to stare out the window at the pink balloon overhead, before looking down at the papers she had spread out on the short ledge: reports of all kinds.

“Zeetha—”

“It’s on topic,” Zeetha defended.

“It’s Barry’s work,” Klaus said with a sigh. “But much more complex then I have ever seen from him, I’m not quite sure what it dose—”

“She got it when she was five,” Zeetha interrupted. “She says he gave it to her and told her never to take it off, something her parents, Punch and Judy, as well as Beetle made sure to enforce. As far as I can tell it was meant to stop breakthrough, unfortunately it had some horrible side effects. The… _issues_ , she had when we met her in the lab? That was left over from the locket which had been stolen that morning. The Search Engine? That was sent to find Von Zinzer or his brother who stole it that morning.”

Taking a breath she continued, “Barry traveled with Agatha for several years when she was young, sometimes leaving her with Punch and Judy for extended trips. They last saw him when she was seven though they had expected him back in a few months. He sent three letters, first from Mechanicsburg though no one has admitted to seeing him, Paris, and then over a year later a letter was shoved under the door that made no sense. Agatha doesn’t actually remember what they said or where they got to. That was the last they heard from him. Though I can’t help but wonder if that ‘genuine Heterodyne lamp’ I got in Paris might be connected, it certainly has some crazy spark properties.”

Klaus paused, thinking this through. His heart sank at the information on Barry, as nice as some actual information was. That last letter in particular worried him.

“So when she put it on the neckless stopped Lucrezia cold, so that’s the primary contaminate we are using.”

“Zeetha, we can’t be sure that the truth,” Klaus accused, “She is a chronic actor, she—”

“Father, it only looks like that to you because you think Agatha never existed. If you take into account her spark suppressing locket, breakthrough, and the downloading of the Other it all makes sense. I spent actual time with the Agatha when the Other was in control. She acted completely different, and was horrible at acting period. Even taking into account she has no idea who Agatha is, she couldn’t even act non-suspicious.”

Klaus face didn’t change and Zeetha rubbed at her temples. “Father I don’t know how to convince you, obviously my _own_ , _personal_ experiences are not enough, so what would do it.”

“Zeetha I believe your judgment is clouded, in fact I believe it’s possible you may have been wasped.” Zeetha’s face went blank, and slowly she shook her head.

“I can’t beli— who am I kidding, of course I can, well no worries there, a vesper squad is already on route to the hospital anyway. Will proving to you I’m wasp free make you see the truth.”

“We’ll see,” he grudgingly admitted.

Zeetha snorted, then handed him her files. “Here, Dr. Sun says you need to stay in bed, but I got you all the files for all I’ve done so far. Most of them are as boring as shit but it’s better than nothing. I have to handle some things outside the hospital, but I won’t go far. Bang will be watching you until then.” She turned, not letting him get a word in edge wise.

At the doorframe she paused, then threw some parting words over her shoulder. “Also I learned something about myself on this trip. Did you know I had a twin Brother, was a Princess?” Her voice dripped with sarcasm. Klaus jaw dropped. “Page 8,” she added as she held the door open for Bang and left. Bang watched her go, face tightly wired shut. Klaus scrambled through the files.

On it was a single name: Prince Gilgamesh, Son of Chump.


	6. The Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being one half of a living set of twins in Skifander is hard, especially when one is five, but some people could care less about dumb superstitions.
> 
> In which Zeetha visits the kitchens for the first time and makes a friend.

Zeetha ran down the stairs, angry tears blurring her vision. She would show them, she’d show them all. Her stupid cousins thinking they were all that because they had been Sworn, and that they were older, and not a, not a… not a notwan.

Zeetha pushed that thought off with a vengeance. It wasn’t her fault she had a twin brother. It wasn’t her fault that he was probably still alive because her father ran off with him. Her mother told her that it was stupid, that she was a whole person, just like he had been a whole person, and that killing him would just mean killing a person, and, and—

She continued, her mind full of jumbled thoughts that no longer made much sense, and tears cascaded freely down her face. Servants started as she ran passed. Many reaching out for her, shouting in concern, but she dodged all of them, seeing nothing but anger and hatred.

Suddenly, she turned a corner, and found her way blocked by three teenage servants who were chatting quietly on the steps. They were blocking her way, and as they turned in surprise, she pivoted and flung herself at a door, crashing through it and into a room. Dodging two more groups of people she nearly made it to another door, when hands grabbed her and lifted her into the air.

Zeetha fought them for a moment, her struggles kicking a clay bowl and sending it to shatter on the ground, but the woman pulled her into a tight hug. “What’s wrong?” she asked in the most soothing tone she could find. “Are you all right?” Sudden, honest to Ashtara, concern for her after dealing with days of abuse from her older cousins broke the gates down, and Zeetha brawled into the strange woman’s shoulder.

Only for a moment though. Soon enough Zeetha was fighting to get down again, and wiping angrily at her eyes. “I’m fine,” she hissed in a tear choked voice.  War Princess’ weren’t supposed to cry. The woman simply stepped back and gave her some space.

Zeetha glanced up through her fingers. The woman who had caught her was a servant, but a high ranking one, which she could tell by the bronze bands around her one arm. She was wearing an outfit similar to the ones who brought them food every day. She was young though, younger than any high servant Zeetha had ever seen.

Her mother had told her always to be respectful of the servants, because if you weren’t, not only would they find ways to get back at you, but you would deserve it. A servant that didn’t like you would only do what they had to, but a servant that did like you was unexpendable. Uncle Nod said her mother found that out because all of the running they use to do in the servant corridors. Mother had hit him then, telling him to stop giving her ideas. He had laughed.

Because of that, Zeetha didn’t run off as soon as the woman turned her back, and said thank you with a blush when she was given a wet cloth. She wiped her face to hide the signs of tears.

“I’m Chef Adra,” she said, crouching down so they were close to the same height, “and you are?”

“I’m Zeetha,” Zeetha muttered, rubbing at her arm.

“Hmm,” was the only response as Chef Adra stood. “I have the strangest feeling, Zeetha, that you’re not supposed to be here.” Zeetha looked up in alarm, but Chef Adra only smiled. “But since you are, why don’t you help me cook?”

“Cook?” Zeetha said uncertainly, glancing around the kitchen. Practically everything was bigger than she was.

“Sure,” Chef Adra shrugged. “I’m making pastries at the moment; if you help, maybe you can try one straight from the oven.”

That did it, Zeetha’s eyes lit up, “Really?” she asked.

“Sure, you can help cut the dough,” Chef Adra assured as she opened a closet near her. “Just go and find an apron your size, there should be a few.” Zeetha practically jumped into the closet, and as soon as she was in, Chef Adra motioned to one of the younger boys who were just bringing in a few plates from upstairs.

“Ezmal,” she said. “I need you to deliver a message. The boy, about nine, dropped the plates off at the sink where two other kids were washing and nodded. “To the Queen.” Now he looked a little nervous, but he nodded again.

“Tell her that Princess Zeetha is here and alright.” He blinked, but nodded again. She rolled her eyes. “Just get it to her quickly, try the throne room first, the home one.”

“Yes, Head Chef Adra,” he replied, speaking for the first time, before spinning on his heel and running back up the stairs. Just in time, as Zeetha came back out with an apron that was just a bit big for her. She was very small for five and to be an apprentice one had to be at least six.

“Alright,” Chef Adra said as she led Zeetha over to a counter where a few other servant children were busy using a cutter to cut out circular shapes in the dough.  She tapped one of the younger child’s shoulder, “Otaz, you’re done for the day, go find your sister.” The kid beamed. It was not often that he got off early, and he hopped down from the chair and ran off to tell his sister.

“Did I just take his job?” Zeetha blinked.

“He’s a good boy,” Chef Adra shrugged. “He won’t be losing pay, and a break is good for him.” Seeing the other kids trying and failing to look up subtly, she grinned. “You lot finish up this batch, and get them on the pan, and you can go too.” They cheered. Looking over at Zeetha Chef Adra patted the stool.

“This will be your station.” She didn’t offer to help Zeetha climb up the stool. She knew enough about the warriors and their children to know better. She just waited until she was done before continuing. “Now what you need to do is—”

 

“Where is she?” the middle aged woman sighed, rubbing at her temples. The children at her feet were silent, some shifted nervously, one or two coughed, but nothing more.

“That is a good question,” a voice from the doorway agreed. The children blinked and looked over, while the woman froze, and then turned in a bow.

“Brakka na,” she said quickly. Some of the children jumped, and a few older ones attempted a bow that set off the younger ones. Zantabraxus flashed a quick grin in amusement, before she frowned again and scanned the room.

“Where is my Zumi?” she asked with just enough ice to scare the children. She scanned over them, noting which ones were shrinking, or shaking, or otherwise more nervous than the others. It was harder than she expected, she had probably scared them a bit too much. “Don’t make me ask again.”

Zoniax, the daughter of one of Zanta’s sisters, stepped forward, shaking slightly. She shot a quick glare to a group of slightly older children in the corner, who Zanta noted quickly, and tried to stand tall.

“I d-dunno where she went, but she ran off,” she replied with a faint stutter. Zanta was both amused and a bit concerned that she scaring the children this bad. “Me, Zed and Zedmara were just coming in from washing up and she ran out the servant’s door,” she explained, pointing at the half hidden door just as a servant boy burst in panting.

The boy, according to the tunic he wore, was an apprentice to the kitchen staff, and he seemed more than a little surprised to see so many people staring at him. He flushed and turned to the queen. He was still panting and a couple of beads of sweat littered his forehead, he looked like he had been running all over the palace.

“Brakka na,” he said, trying to control his breath as he bowed. “Head Chef Adra has sent me to tell you that Princess Zeetha is in her kitchens.” He took in a quick breath, though he tried to hide it, and flushed again as nobody said anything.

The caretaker sighed, “Have her—”

“No, Kovan Marvan,” Zanta interrupted. “I’ll take care of this myself.” There was a faint ‘ohh’ from the crowd of children. Zantabraxus scowled down at them. “And no dessert tonight for anyone,” she added, and then glared over to the six and seven year olds who shuffled nervously. Their thin sliver bands flickered in the light. “And no dessert for a week for the apprentices, I expect much more from you,” she said sternly. Marvan nodded her head.

Gripping the servant boy by the shoulder gently, Zanta led him back through the servant’s door. “Feel free to take your time returning to your duties,” she said kindly at the tired boy. He blushed.

“I thought you’d be in the throne room,” he admitted. “They sent me to the library, and then all over the place.” Zanta sighed. She had been running around a lot today.

“You did well,” she assured. “I will inform Head Chef Adra of that.” He beamed, and she gave him a quick grin before trotting down the stairs, scaring younger servants as she went. The older ones simply grinned a little, remembering her as a child when she snuck around these pathways with her brother. It was strange the way the servants seemed scared of her less than the warriors, something she would have to look in to. As useful as scaring the children into obedience was, she didn’t want to do it with just her presence.

 

She entered the kitchens, only to be directed away from the hustle and bustle of the main kitchen as they cooked supper, and into a smaller one that was reserved for baking. Stopping at the door frame she smiled. Zeetha stood on her knees, an over-large apron around her front, her hair messily tied up in a tiny ponytail with a bit of twine, and some flour on her cheek. She was stretched out as far as she could over the counter, and was carefully using a cutter to cut out circles of dough as Chef Adra coached her.

Zanta barely stifled a laugh; she even had her tongue sticking out. Still she had a job to do and she stepped through the door, “So this is where you got to.” She said as stern as she could. Zeetha’s head popped up, and if wasn’t for Chef’s Adra’s fast reflexes, she would have fallen over the back of the stool. Zanta hid a wince.

Zeetha glanced down almost immediately, “Hello, uh,” she glanced back up, trying to judge her, than back down again. “Brakka na,” she tried. Zantabraxus had to remind herself that when she was that age it wasn’t easy for her to know the right titles to use either.

“Kola works,” she responded. “Or even Ko, I’m your Kola before I’m your queen.” Zeetha shrugged, cutting out another circle of dough.

“You might not care, but other people will get upset if I get it wrong,” Zeetha replied with a bit of spite.

“As long as you use Brakka na when I’m in the throne room your pretty much set,” Zanta sighed as she took a seat at an abandoned stool nearby. Looking up she caught the eye of Chef Adra. “Thank you for telling me where she was,” she added.

“What?” Zeetha looked up, looking betrayed. Zanta winced openly this time. The last thing she wanted to do was put a wedge between Zeetha and someone who obviously could care less of who she was.

“I was worried,” she added to try and salvage the situation. Zeetha deflated, looking down at dough covered hands.

“Sorry,” she muttered. Zantabraxus sighed, pushing a lock of Zeetha’s hair back out of her face.

“Are you going to tell me why you’re down here?” she asked. Chef Adra made herself busy with filling in the other children’s dough circles on the other side of the kitchen. After a moment Zanta pushed Zeetha’s chin up. “Zeetha….” While Zeetha had washed away the streaks of tears, her eyes were still bloodshot.

Zeetha pulled her head away, looking down.

“I got angry.”

“Why?”

“Some of the older kids were being jerks,” She muttered going back to cutting dough, not bothering to be careful on where she pressed.

“About what?” Zanta asked softly.

Zeetha slumped. “You _know_ what. About me being a _Notwan_.” It was quiet for a moment, quite enough that they could hear the hustle and bustle from the main kitchen.

“How long?” Zanta asked.

“They never really _stopped_ ,” Zeetha almost growled before slumping. “This time? A couple of weeks,” Zeetha’s voice took on a tired quality. “They hadn’t been like this for a while, not since—” She trailed off. Zanta knew what she meant. “They think they’re all that cause their _Apprentices_ now.”

Zantabraxus scowled. “Why haven’t you told me? Told Kovan Marvan?”

Zeetha snorted.

“What?”

“She wouldn’t care,” Zeetha explained matter-of-factly. “I think she finds it funny.”

It hit Zanta then that Zeetha had become resigned to this as her life. She didn’t like it, but she had accepted it. Zanta had to swallow back a foul response as she further conceptualized the thought. Her daughter was only five, _five_.

“Dose she?” She growled as she stood up to pace the floor. Zeetha watched her wearily as her mother muttered retribution under her breath.

“Ko…?” Zanta stopped cold and sighed. Turning she grabbed her daughter into a hug. Zeetha stiffened in surprise before hugging back, getting dough all over Zanta’s back.

“I’m sorry, Ba’in,” she breathed. “This isn’t fair and you shouldn’t have to deal with it.”

Zeetha blushed, and hid her face in her mother’s shoulder. “I’m fine.”

“Maybe you are, but I’m not,” Zantabraxus said tiredly. She was tired of all this. Stupid beliefs, stupid superstitions, It had already lost her, her bonded and her son; she refused to let it take pot shots at her daughter. She briefly tightened her hold on Zeetha before letting go. She looked over to where Chef Adra was putting some pastries into the oven.

“The four to seven year olds have lost their dessert rights for this evening, the six and seven year olds have also lost theirs for the rest of the week, so you will want to cut back by at least a quarter.”

She bowed in response just as Zeetha collapsed back into her chair, “No,” She complained hiding her face in her hands.

“What? I didn’t say you couldn’t have dessert,” Zantabraxus blinked.

“I did promise her one straight from the oven,” Chef Adra admitted.

“No, not that,” Zeetha scowled, giving both adults the stink eye. “This is going to make everything _worse_. They’re going to blame _me_.”

Zantabraxus blinked. “I didn’t think of that.”

Zeetha rolled her eyes.

It was quiet for a long while. Both Zeetha and her mother looked miserable. After a moment Chef Adra cleared her throat.

“What if you just eat one before you go,” She suggested looking slightly nervous. “And for the rest of the week you can come down for… _punishment_ and earn another one? If they think you are being punished worse…”

Zanta considered that. “It won’t teach them to stop if their victim is being punished _worse_.”

Zeetha bristled at being called a victim. “I don’t _care_ , as long as they don’t get worse.”

Zanta looked helpless for a moment, but she managed to wipe it from her face before she looked back down at Zeetha. “Alright,” she said softly, wiping some flour from Zeetha’s cheek. “We’ll try it this way for now.”

The oven dinged. Zeetha’s eyes lit up and for a second Zanta could pretend none of this was happening and her daughter was just another, happy, little girl. She grabbed onto the image in her mind’s eye and hoped things would get better from here.


End file.
